


Jongdae Doesn't Think About Chris Hemsworth

by reebeegee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reebeegee/pseuds/reebeegee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae has a hair thing. Chris Hemsworth has nice hair, but so does Joonmyun. Also, he has a nice dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jongdae Doesn't Think About Chris Hemsworth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing from something that will hopefully become a big thing (if I finish it ;;;;;;)  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes. This won't get officially proofread/edited until I've finished this mess of a fic.

The way that Jongdae first meets Kim Joonmyun is by his dog, an old golden retriever with a happily wagging tail and a knack for stealing toys right off the shelf. He’s got spark for an old guy. Perhaps he’s still young at heart. Everything about him is endearing. 

Jongdae is restocking the shelf of sweet potato chews when the ding of the front door opening results in an unleashed dog waltzing over to the toy aisle. The clever thing could go for the open snack bins, but nope he aims right for the prime merchandise, latching onto an expensive bright red and blue toy. 

Naturally, after several experiences in which people's pets have obliterated expensive chewies and gnawed holes into bags of food, Jongdae’s reaction is to drop everything and immediately sprint over to the dog to attempt some damage control. His coworker, Sehun, should be managing the situation right now, but knowing that fool he’s probably in the back talking to Jongin about whether or not unicorns exist. 

When Jongdae looks up from detaching the chew toy from the retriever’s mouth, he’s a bit stunned to see such a sweet face attempting a glare of annoyance at him, or well the dog. How can someone so angelic looking attempt to look anything but pleasant? His clothing is casual, jeans and a simple t-shirt, but seem elegant from the way he carries himself. And his _hair_. Jongdae must admit he has always had a hair thing. Angelic Man’s hair looks just right. Soft, brown, casually styled.

Jongdae has to force himself not to stare at this customer like he’s some sort of godly creature. After all, he is at work, and working doesn’t mean ogling even the most handsome of customers. If Chris Hemsworth came waltzing into The Cat’s Meow Jongdae would still have to treat him just like every other human and not get distracted by his fucking attractive long, flowing blonde hair. It would be indecent of him to spend twenty minutes imaging Chris Hemsworth pushing him up against a shelf of cat toys and trying to make out with him. That’s probably the last thing Chris Hemsworth would want anyways. And it’s not like he’s imagining kissing Angelic Man after seeing him for two seconds. He’s imagining kissing Chris Hemsworth. Um. Which is to say he isn’t think about kissing at all. 

“I’m sorry. I will pay for the toy now that it’s covered in slobber,” Angelic Man apologizes. With gentle hands he pries the toy loose from his dog’s teeth and then scratches the old beast affectionately behind the ears. 

“Oh, it’s okay.” Jongdae’s not sure whether he means the dog stealing toy thing or the day dreaming about Chris Hemsworth thing. Probably both. 

Angelic Man quirks an eyebrow at him and the golden retriever sniffs him with interest for a moment. The clever thing can probably smell Jongdae’s desire for Chris Hemsworth. 

“Well, I mean, it’s okay as in it happens all the time. But yeah, you do unfortunately have to buy the toy now. We can’t sell already been chewed toys.”

Angelic Man smiles and huffs a short, light laugh. Jongdae’s heart does a little flipflop around in his chest like a dying fish. Fucking Angelic Man has got Chris Hemsworth beat on so many levels.


End file.
